


【菲力雷丝】以剑为誓

by shiriatsu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, 但只有菲力克斯是唯一的伴侣, 虽然不明显但是全员都爱贝雷丝
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiriatsu/pseuds/shiriatsu
Summary: 虽然与贝雷丝结婚了，但是菲力克斯依然很不安。婚后的两人并没有太多的时间相处，贝雷丝留在修道院当她的大司教，而菲力克斯大多数时间跟着帝弥托利镇压边境大大小小的叛乱。于是当他好不容易抽空去了一趟修道院给贝雷丝庆生，却发现青狮班全员都来了。被打搅了二人世界的菲力克斯很不高兴，再加上他发现青狮班的其他人或多或少都还对贝雷丝抱有憧憬。菲力克斯只能以剑来发泄心中的不快。
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth, Felix/Byleth
Kudos: 8





	【菲力雷丝】以剑为誓

当菲力克斯跨进加尔古·玛库大修道院的时候，他没想到青狮班的成员都来了。自从一年前战争平息后，帝弥托利加冕为王，其他的同伴们也都在战后找到了属于自己的位置，朝着自己想要的生活前进。他无疑是最幸运的那个：一年前的菲力克斯用尽他平生的勇气向曾经的老师、如今的大司教贝雷丝交出了戒指，而对方带着几分逗弄在他勇气耗尽之前终于点了点头，于是菲力克斯半是喜悦半是生气地将贝雷丝拐进了教堂，直到两人在女神像前宣誓结为夫妇，菲力克斯依然觉得这一切发生得过于不真实。贝雷丝竟然真的成了他的妻子，他的合法伴侣，他死后墓碑上必须要刻下的名字。

  
这种不真实感也同样源于他婚后生活的失落：自从被那头山猪安上了个唬人的公爵头衔，继承了盾之名的菲力克斯这一年来大部分时间都在跟着帝弥托利出战，镇压边境上时有发生的叛乱，而贝雷丝则当上了大司教，承担了教会繁重的工作。直到菲力克斯再也无法忍受自己跟着帝弥托利的时间都比陪在妻子身边的时间要长，于是趁着贝雷丝生日，同时战事告一段落的间隙回到了修道院陪一陪妻子，结果却倒胃口地又看到了帝弥托利的脸：不只是他，还有青狮班的其他人。他们围在贝雷丝周围，脸上洋溢着兴高采烈的笑。帝弥托利注意到了黑着脸的菲力克斯，朝他大步走来。

  
“菲力克斯，”帝弥托利的语气中似乎还带着一丝怪罪，“你怎么不早点说是老师的生日呢？幸好我们还来得及准备。”

  
“对呀对呀！”雅妮特兴高采烈，“好久没看到老师了， 看到老师一切都好，我们也很开心！”

  
贝雷丝被昔日的学生们簇拥着围在中间，脸上带着淡淡的笑容，这副模样像极了当年大家还在士官学校的时候，被学生们围着请教问题时的情景。贝雷丝看上去似乎也更加容光焕发了，菲力克斯从她的眼睛里看见了闪烁的神采，当她越过周围的人墙朝他看来时，菲力克斯感觉自己的心脏久违地被击中了一下。

  
“你来了。”贝雷丝朝他点点头，“我还在想你怎么比别人还晚呢。”

  
“那是因为……”话到嘴边又堵了回去。那是因为帝弥托利这头山猪把大家都叫了过来，这才搞得他像迟到了一样。什么鬼，明明他想趁着这次机会好好地跟贝雷丝独处，结果变成了一场热闹的聚会。菲力克斯向来讨厌聚会，而这一次他尤为讨厌。

  
但是贝雷丝看上去好像很开心。毕竟战争结束后，大家都各奔前程，像这样重聚的机会向来稀少，也只有贝雷丝生日这样的理由，才能让帝弥托利这样的工作狂都推脱掉繁重的工作跑来修道院。菲力克斯知道他不该抱怨的，但是他心里确实很不舒服，但是看着贝雷丝神采飞扬的脸庞，他又觉得自己未免过于小气了些。

***

午饭是由杜笃和梅尔赛德司准备的，香气四溢的肉排上洒了不知名的作料，据说是来自达斯卡的香料，勾得人馋虫蠢蠢欲动；煎得金黄的女王鱼一端上桌就引起了笑声，虽然是作战时期熟悉的料理，但是出现在团聚宴会上似乎又显得十分适宜。梅尔赛德司和雅妮特将为贝雷丝的特意烤制的蛋糕端上了桌，希尔凡率先举起了杯，朝贝雷丝靠了过来：“哎呀老师真是越来越美了，哪还需要喝酒呀，我早就醉倒在了老师的美貌里——”

  
坐在希尔凡身旁的菲力克斯一言不发地拿住了希尔凡的手拧了个弯，毫不客气地把希尔凡的酒灌回了发小自己的嘴里。希尔凡被呛了一口，在众人忍不住的嘲笑声中无奈道：“菲力克斯，你还是这么不客气。”

  
“活该。”英谷莉特毫不留情面，“老师现在是……”她脸红了一下，似乎接下来的话让她有点不情愿，“老师现在已经是菲力克斯的妻子了。”

  
“唉，抱歉抱歉，”希尔凡揉了揉发红的手腕，“我总是会忘记老师已经结婚的事实。不过话说回来，菲力克斯跟老师结婚后好像也没什么改变嘛，还是天天练剑打仗。”他在英谷莉特的眼刀下，把那句“让娇妻独守空房”给生生咽了回去。

菲力克斯感觉自己的心头隐隐有火气。他更加焦躁了：在众人眼里，他和贝雷丝看上去就这么不像夫妇吗？

  
“说起来，我们班除了老师和菲力克斯，都没有其他人结婚呢。”梅尔赛德司用手指轻轻点着下巴，若有所思，“哎呀，大家都是怎么回事呢？好希望修道院里能再办一场婚礼呀。”

  
她提到了婚礼。一年前菲力克斯就是在这里，贝雷丝挽着他的手臂，在女神像前立下了结为夫妇的誓言。当时的大家也都在场，雅妮特和梅尔赛德司还流了眼泪，希尔凡直到结婚前的最后一刻还在开要把老师抢走的玩笑——当然没人抢得走贝雷丝。只是大家当时虽然纷纷说羡慕结婚，却始终没见谁有交往对象。除了希尔凡的女伴不停地在换，但是菲力克斯看得出来，他看向贝雷丝的眼神里，依然带有一丝隐约的不甘。

  
“我？我才不想被束缚在婚姻里，我还想追求更多可爱的女孩子。”这是希尔凡的回答。见鬼去吧，估计就是还对贝雷丝贼心不死。

  
“统一芙朵拉后要处理的事项实在太多，没时间考虑个人私事。”帝弥托利的回答倒是真的，他要是不忙，菲力克斯也就不用跟着他四处打仗了。但是菲力克斯忍不住带着恶意揣测帝弥托利的想法：这山猪怕不是故意把自己从贝雷丝身边支开吧？一种见不得他和贝雷丝二人世界的恶劣心态。

  
“我会终身守在陛下身边。”杜笃的脸上毫无波澜，菲力克斯探究了盯着他的表情，姑且还是相信了他的话。

  
“我早就决定了为侍奉芙朵拉女神献出终身，更何况，还有老师陪在我身边呀~”梅尔赛德司温柔地笑了笑，她和贝雷丝一起为修道院工作，每天和贝雷丝朝夕相处。听着她的话，菲力克斯发现竟然起了嫉妒的念头，赶紧摇了摇头，把乱七八糟的念头赶走。

  
“真是的，被梅戚抢先啦，老师，如果加尔古·玛库还招魔道老师的话，一定要记得通知我呀！”雅妮特开玩笑似地露出了生气的表情，“我和梅戚可以一起来跟你作伴~”

  
要是他不是伏拉鲁达利乌斯公爵，不是所谓的法嘉斯之盾，来修道院当个剑术老师好像也挺好的，有空还能跟贝雷丝切磋，晚上也不用一个人睡一张床。想到这里菲力克斯又对帝弥托利生气起来。伏拉鲁达利乌斯整个家族可真是为了这头山猪牺牲了许多。

  
“我下定决心了要为守护王家奉献终身，成为理想中的骑士。”亚修脸红了，他看向贝雷丝的目光中无疑充满了柔情，菲力克斯不满地瞥了他一眼，但他知道亚修为人过于温柔，会对贝雷丝抱有憧憬也是再正常不过的事。但亚修最大的优点就是不会像希尔凡那样把异想天开当真，他只会把贝雷丝当成梦想中的女神，因此对菲力克斯造成不了什么威胁。

  
“好啦，菲力克斯，从刚才起我就注意到了你的表情，你把我们所有人都打量了一遍，好像我们不是来给老师庆生的，而是来抢婚的，”英谷莉特朝菲力克斯看过来，一副明了一切的神情，“打扰了你和老师的二人世界，我很抱歉，但我想老师应该也注意到了这一点，等稍晚的时候，我们保证会给你留下独处的时间。”

  
什、什么鬼？菲力克斯的脸一下子就烧了起来。他的表情有这么明显吗？菲力克斯慌乱地看向自己的妻子，贝雷丝正温柔地看着他，目光中看不出来嘲笑的意味。但菲力克斯知道自己的妻子可没有表面上这么温顺：他始终记得求婚时她那促狭的笑容。一想到贝雷丝可能一开始就看穿了他的心理状态却乐在其中，直到在座各位都看到了这场好戏后才让他意识到自己出糗，菲力克斯的无名火彻底烧了起来，他腾地一下站起了身：“我、我吃饱了。”

  
“真的吗？”贝雷丝关切地补了一句，“可是你从刚刚开始就一口也没动。”

  
于是大家更加憋不住笑容了。菲力克斯头也不回，大步踏出了食堂。

***

他的脑海中始终回荡着刚才餐桌上大家的嬉笑，等到他终于回过神来，他才发现自己又来到了训练场，眼前的木桩已经被他劈成了细碎的柴火条。他换了个靶子，继续发动了毫不留情地进攻，直到他听见身后有细微的声响，菲力克斯头也不回地说道：“出去。”

  
“我就是不出去呢？”来人不出意料是贝雷丝。她关上了训练场的门，顺手拴住了门锁，这样就能确保不会有多事的学生误入训练场，“今天是我生日，我想去哪儿就去哪儿。”  
“你大可以跟你那群学生们在一起，他们看见你可开心得不得了。”

“你也是我的学生，你看见我不开心吗？”贝雷丝抱着胳膊，语气里越来越愉悦了。

  
“啧。”菲力克斯忍不住火大，他终于转过了身，剑尖直抵贝雷丝的咽喉。贝雷丝丝毫不躲，直直地迎着菲力克斯锋利的剑刃。她对上了菲力克斯的目光，微微地眯了眯，露出了邀请的笑容。

  
贝雷丝完美地躲过了菲力克斯的第一下攻击。她顺手捡起了一把不知道哪个学生扔在墙角的训练用剑，“锵”地一声刀剑相向，她在利刃相对的间隙里好好地端详了一下菲力克斯的脸。她好一阵子没见到菲力克斯了，他好像又消瘦了些，但是手臂上的线条依旧十分流畅，胸前的扣子完美地紧绷着，让人忍不住遐想将那扣子解开时能看见的风光。菲力克斯的身材一直都十分完美，胸膛紧实，腰部纤细而有力量，贝雷丝感受过菲力克斯腰部的力量，他曾靠着力量紧紧地压制着自己，让自己喘不过气来。而现在也是一样，他甚至都不需要压制，只凭借着速度和张力，那份令人窒息的力量的美感就足够让贝雷丝心神恍惚。

  
眼下她可不能输。菲力克斯的火是她挑起来的，也必须由她来熄灭。贝雷丝巧妙避开了菲力克斯的攻击，然后侧身向菲力克斯刺出了一剑，而菲力克斯也果然不负期望地迎了上来，他的脸庞在那一瞬间近在咫尺。贝雷丝突然好想去亲那张脸，可是现在正打到一半，菲力克斯还火在头上，他的动作根本停不下来，而且似乎也根本没有想要停下来的意思。于是贝雷丝勾了勾嘴角，故意在转身躲避剑锋的过程中慢了一步，菲力克斯的剑刃果然毫不犹豫地朝她的要害击中，她假装用剑勉强地抵挡，在两人暗自较劲谁力道更大的时候松开了力气，于是菲力克斯用力不及便朝她的方向压了过来，她顺势咬住了菲力克斯的嘴唇。

  
“……”菲力克斯手里的剑应声落地。见贝雷丝没有松开他的嘴唇的意思，菲力克斯最终还是推开了她：“你疯了吗？我的剑差一点就刺破你的喉咙！”

“我知道你不会的。”贝雷丝注意到菲力克斯嘴角有一丝鲜红，暗自后悔自己咬上去的力度。

  
“真没有分寸。”菲力克斯擦了擦嘴角，他似乎还在生气。但贝雷丝清楚地知道他的气已经消了大半了。

  
“在你面前还要什么分寸呢？你又不是没见过我更没分寸的时候。”贝雷丝露出了调皮的笑容。菲力克斯见她这幅模样，拧着眉头，转过了脸。然后他感受到一个温暖的拥抱：贝雷丝从身后抱住了他，将头轻轻地靠在他肩膀上。这个拥抱给他带来了一种久违的酥麻感，菲力克斯感觉一股暖意从背部蔓延到了全身。

  
“我好想你啊。”贝雷丝轻轻地呢喃道，“我好久都没跟你在一起了。”

  
她的手熟练地解开了菲力克斯胸前的扣子。而下一秒，她的手就被菲力克斯一把抓住。这回换菲力克斯露出了一个危险的笑，他抓住贝雷丝的手，一点点地解开他的衬衫。等到菲力克斯的上半身暴露在空气中时，贝雷丝的手已经从他的喉结处不断下滑，划过他宽阔的胸膛、结实的腹部，然后落在了他那昂然的挺立之上。

  
“这才是你想要的战斗吗？”贝雷丝吃吃地笑了，“你的剑已经急不可耐了。”

  
菲力克斯哼了一声，将贝雷丝按在了墙上。在他扯掉贝雷丝的衣服时，贝雷丝的手一直在把玩着他的剑锋。贝雷丝那身习惯性的装束里有太多绑带与扣环，菲力克斯在急躁中不断地碰着钉子，与此同时自己的弱点又被贝雷丝牢牢抓住。贝雷丝意识到了他的焦躁，便指引着他的手指解开自己的腰带，皮肤刚一暴露在冰凉的空气里就被菲力克斯炽热的呼吸覆盖。贝雷丝昂起头，搂住了菲力克斯的脖子，任由菲力克斯像一匹急躁的狼一样啃着她赤裸的乳房。

  
她感觉到了菲力克斯的下身不断地顶着她的下身，这种隔着衣衫的试探令她浑身酥麻难耐，不由得更加缠紧了菲力克斯。听到自己腰带落地的声响，菲力克斯的攻击重点也随之转移，他的手指灵巧地向下探入贝雷丝早已湿润的花蕾，轻轻捻动着花心。他的动作总是轻一下重一下，令贝雷丝忍不住发出轻喘。这声喘气落入菲力克斯的耳中，似乎令他更兴奋了。贝雷丝听见他在自己耳边低声说道：“我还能给你更好的……只要你想要。”

“那就给我吧。”贝雷丝在喘气的间隙里轻吐出诱惑的字眼，“就当是送我的礼物。”

  
捻动花心的手指换成了菲力克斯的嘴唇与舌头。贝雷丝睁大了眼睛，她意识到那个骄傲的男人现在正跪在她的身下，抬头亲吻舔舐着她最脆弱的部位。她的手指穿过菲力克斯的头发，弄乱了他的发型——菲力克斯从来不会介意这一点，甚至十分喜欢。他们都喜欢把对方弄得狼狈不堪的模样，不管是用武器还是用身体。只是她没想到菲力克斯在她面前露出如此顺从的一面——要知道他总是很容易生气，同时又很难哄，贝雷丝经常不断地挑战他的底线，然后在弄得他暴怒之前示好。比如今天，她实在太开心了，而菲力克斯又不出意料地生了她的气，于是她来哄他，甚至做好了用身体取悦他的准备，没想到现在是菲力克斯在用嘴唇取悦她。这样的意外让贝雷丝感动到了，于是当菲力克斯抬起脸的时候，她亲了亲菲力克斯。

  
“啧……用不着你来服务我。”菲力克斯甚至嫌弃了一下，但还是接受了贝雷丝的爱抚。他用上了手指，一阵轻巧的捻动带来的剧烈的收缩让贝雷丝迎来了她的第一次高潮，她大口大口地喘气，菲力克斯擦了擦嘴边拉扯出的银色丝线，现在才迎来了他真正的进攻。他侵略得如此容易又如此深刻，因为贝雷丝的双腿紧紧地缠着他的腰，而她的手勾着他的脖子，这样很好，对方已经放弃了抵抗，而菲力克斯还有双手可以侵略对方还未曾遭受过蹂躏的肌肤。

***

贝雷丝和菲力克斯缺席了当天的晚饭，而等到训练场重新开放已经是深夜了。第二天傍晚，众人在大修道院门口与老师道别时，希尔凡注意到菲力克斯站在贝雷丝身边，没有要跟他们一起走的意思。他看向帝弥托利，后者大度地挥了挥手：“我给菲力克斯放了个长假。”

  
原来这就是英谷莉特说的，会给他们留出独处的时间。希尔凡啧了一声转身上了戈迪耶家的马车，假装没发现菲力克斯一直搂着贝雷丝的腰，这种无声的主权宣告让他想翻白眼，但他除了吃瘪也没有其他可能。唯有眼尖的梅尔赛德司发现尽管有菲力克斯的手臂作为遮掩，还是能看出老师的衣服多了好几处补丁。善解人意的梅尔赛德司了然地笑了笑，心想在菲力克斯过来小住的这段时间，还是得找个机会教教老师如何将衣服补得更不容易发现一些。


End file.
